


A dream of my own

by PotatoPandaMika



Series: Dreamverse family? [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, C o n f u s I o n, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD - Freeform, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)?, Other, The End, ender dragon - Freeform, i am confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPandaMika/pseuds/PotatoPandaMika
Summary: He had a dream, a dream he had achieved.He had a goal, a goal that he could never reach.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & DreamXD, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamverse family? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121933
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149
Collections: dream-centric discord comp.





	A dream of my own

**Author's Note:**

> I d I d I t
> 
> 'bout time I actually put something in the Dreamverse XDDDD
> 
> Also my brain is dead so this is just confusing to me.

It was silent. Everything was silent. 

_Just like home._

It was dark, the only thing illumimating the room was the flow of the lava in from of him. The lava was warm compared to the ever so present cold of his home.

_But it was warm there too, the wing of a dragon curling around him, the heat of the dragon sheltering him from the cruelty of the temperature._

The warmth reminded him of the dragon, reminded him of his safe haven. 

* * *

**"Child,"** the dragon said, landing in front of the youngling. **"What have you been up to?"** she sounded amused, seeing the panicked endermen screeching and running around. 

"Look! Look! Big brother gave me a bucket filled with-- with water!" the youngling squealed, holding up the aforementioned object and showing it to the dragon.

The dragon huffed, endermans never did quite like water. 

**"Youngling, why don't we go somewhere else? The endermans don't seem to quite this water."** she suggested as she nudged the boy along with her snout. 

The boy tilted his head, confused but agreed.

* * *

He stared down at the water in the corner, a smile curling on his lips. He never did understand why endermans never liked water. 

* * *

"Big brother!" the child squealed, barrelling towards the floating entity. "You're here! You're here!" the youngling chanted.

The entity chuckled, slowly lowering to the ground and letting the boy jump in his arms. He twirled both of them, laughing as he did so.

"Why would I not be here little Dreamling?" he asked with a coo. 

"Big brother hasn't visited in a- a-- a week!" the child tried to remember the word that the god had taught him. 

Time was weird to him because The End never needed something called 'day' and 'night'. The End always seemed to be frozen in time, always floating in the abyss.

"Sorry little one," the god said, feeling quite guilty. "The villages had seemed to be having more problems thus time of the year." the god hummed as he threaded his hands on the boys hair.

The youngling looked up, curious. "Why? What time of the...." the child furrowed his eyebrows. "Year! What time of the year is it??" the god chuckled in amusement. 

"Winter my little Dreamling." he ruffled his hair, laughing as the kid squirmed, trying to escape from the gods hold as he continued to mess with his hair. 

"Stooooop!" He giggled. The god set him down to the ground as both of them sat down besides eachother. 

It was silent for a moment, both of them enjoying the silence between them. 

The youngling had to ask though, his curious mind wanting answers. 

"What is... Winter?" He asked, looking towards the god. 

"Winter, you ask?" the child nodded. He smiled fondly and plopped down to the ground, staring up at the sky that held so many mysteries. 

"Winter is a season when the cold hits, a season when snow rains down on them, slowly falling down gracefully."

"What's snow?" the child tilted his head. 

"It's, hmm.... Why don't I show you?" the god said, taking of the mask and showing his ocean blue eyes as he stared into jaded green eyes. The youngling nodded, clapping his hands in excitement. 

He held out his hands, something that looked like a star formed but the ends expanded even more. 

The child stared at it, quite dazzled by it. 

"This," the god gestured with his free hand to white object. "this is a snowflake." He smiled and blew it towards the kid, the flake of snow resting on his nose, slowly melting due to the heat. 

"Show me more! Show me more!" He cheered. 

"Why of course." both of them grinned. 

The god held his hand up above him, a cloud forming on both their heads. The youngling stared at it, curious as ever.

White particles slowly down on them. This was snow.

The kids emereld eyes lighted up and he reached up in wonder as they fell on his hand. 

The god smiled softly. 

* * *

_Big brother... Huh...._

Dream wondered where he was now. His big brother had had showed him what snow was. He was the who taught him about everything he knew. 

_~~Im here.~~ _

* * *

"Whats it like?" He asked the older as they sat on a pillar of obsidian.

"Like what?" the god tilted his head towards the child. 

"To like, see the sky. That's not, black?" the god chuckled. He felt saddened though, knowing the fact that his little Dreamling had never seen the world before, the overworld.

"Amazing..." He whispered. 

"Oh...."

"Why'd you ask?" He questioned the child. 

"Oh uh- uhmm.... No-nothing.. Just... Just curious..." He smiled down at the child, ruffling his hair and ignoring the protest of the younger. 

"You could go with me, you know?" He said softly. 

"I know... But... But this is my home...."

"We can still visit this place, we could even bring you back home." XD said. 

"....." Dream bit his lip. 

They stayed silent. 

"Why don't we go to the shulkers?" XD suggested, wanting for the awkwardness to disappear. Dream nodded. 

* * *

He dreamt of the overworld.... 

He wanted to go the overworld....

He wanted to see the blue skies.... 

He wanted to see the snow.... 

So he wondered, why did he want to go back? 

* * *

"Can.... Can I go with you...?" Dream had asked XD one day, finally mustering up the courage. The dragons encouragement giving him strength. 

"Finally change your mind squirt?" Dream flushed but nodded nonetheless. XD smiled and took hold oh his hand. "Of course you can!" Dream gripped his big brothers hand tightly. "I have so many things to show you!" 

The god excitedly chirped as he swooped in and carried the child in his arm, both of them waving goodbye to the dragon that flew above them. 

_We will always be here with you, never forget that._

The dragon had said to him. Dream grinned. 

* * *

He had seen the overworld. He had explored the biomes, had ventured further than any other person had ever before with his brother besides him. 

Dream remembered a time when both of them got tired of adventuring, choosing to stay in one place instead. Dream was still twelve that time and XD had thought that a permanent home would be best for a growing child.

* * *

"I'm Sapnap!" another child had stumbled on their cabin by a clearing.

"I'm... I'm Dream..." He had said, choosing to use the name that his brother had given him, minus the 'ling' part.

"Awesome!" Sapnap had immediately became friends with Dream, even though the older was awkward in the beginning. 

(On a side note, XD did not find it amusing when both of them had burned down a forest. Nor was he happy to know that the parents of Sapnap had abandoned him.

Another side note though, XD had adopted a child who liked fire a bit much.)

* * *

George was the next person that the two had befriended when XD had told them of a festival on the nearest village. Both boys had immediately wanted to go,saying that they wanted to see the fireworks.

(XD actually adopted another child once more when he found out that the other was an orphan.)

* * *

Dream smiled. 

* * *

"DREAM SMP!" Dream had shouted in glee as the god gave them land, giving the younger ownership to it. 

Dream had asked the older for land, wanting to unite both hybrids and humans once more. 

He had seen the way hybrid were treated poorly, the humans acting as if they were nothing but trash. He had seen the way how some humans had feared hybrids, he had heard of the hunters who hunt for hybrids. 

He never expected this. 

But he thought that maybe, if he could reunite humanity and hybrid once more, everything would be fine! 

_He was naive, thinking of the impossible but it had worked out. Even if it was only for a few years._

* * *

Dream had a goal.

A goal that he could not reach. 

* * *

XD had told the three of them that he would be gone for awhile, he did not tell them for how long though. 

* * *

People, hybrid or not, had slowly made home to his land, mingling with each other. 

Everything was fine. 

His two best friends had been happy with him, happy to see their friend happy. Happy to finally have a home. 

* * *

Everything was so wrong. Someone had wanted independence, claiming that Dream had ruled in tyranny. 

_But he never ruled, he had only given them rules of what not to do. Three simple rules._

No killing. No griefing. Do not enter the end.

(He didn't want them to kill the dragon, his family.) 

He had disagreed to their want for independence, confused on why they would want it. 

The leader, Wilbur was his name, had called him a tyrant. 

_Why was he a tyrant?_

* * *

Everything was so wrong. They had one, but a child had almost died. They had gotten the disc.

_Why did he need the disc?_

Everythinf had gone back to normal, the people who had wanted independence had their own land in his. They called it L'manberg.

* * *

War broke out once more. But it wasn't his. A man named Jschlatt had exiled Wilbur and the child, Tommy. Dream was confused. What is happening? 

* * *

L'manberg had been blown up by its own creator, Wilbur had died, killed by his own father.

* * *

L'manberg was back. 

_He hated it._

Why was it back?

Another leader had been chosen, a teen was their leader. 

* * *

_~~What? Why is...~~ _ ~~Why~~ _~~is he here?~~ _

~~Purple walls greeted him, obsidian it was. Lava flowing down in front of him.~~

* * *

Dream hugged himself, letting his eyes close as the warmth lulled him to sleep. 

* * *

He dreamt of home. He dreamt of comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shouldn't be doing this on an exam week
> 
> I am never ever doing this without a fucking plot 
> 
> I'm just confused now-
> 
> So basically Dream is from The End that wanted to explore the overworld and DreamXD took him to the overworld and both of them traveled for a awhile until XD decided that it wasn't healthy for a child to travel this much and created a home for the both of them. 
> 
> Sapnap stumbled upon their home and befriended Dream and both met George at a festival and blah blah blah. 
> 
> XD had given land to his baby bro when Dream wanted to have a place of his own to unite the humans and hybrid once more when the teen saw the treatment that the humans gave to the hybrids. 
> 
> And then the Dream SMP timeline was continued and blah blah blah villain blah blah explosions blah blah blah. 
> 
> Yeah, the norm.


End file.
